Women of the Web
by dablman2020
Summary: In the spirit of many of my fellow authors I am starting my own Spiderman one shot story pairing Spiderman with a variety of lovely ladies. Marvel and DC i will have a poll up to decide on the next girls and will be open to suggestions for more girls.
1. Felicia, Black Cat

**A/N originally I was going to update Spiders in the League but I decided as a special new years gift to you all I would crank out as many of these spiderman one shots as I can! First up is one of my personal favorite girls to pair with spidey the felonious feline feme fatal Black Cat!**

"You know Cat there are easier ways of getting my attention then robbing Goldman's Jewelry and Pawn." Spiderman said to his on and off again 'dance partner'. The dance of course usually went; Black Cat steals from a store thus attracting the attention of the Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman. The fight that then follows is fully of flirty banter as Cat flirts with her favorite hero and getting in some fairly scandalous positions before ultimately giving back what she stole with a kiss to her favorite guy.

That was how the fights normally went but tonight Cat seemed distracted. "What's up Cat you seem a little distracted tonight." Spiderman said as he dodged a halfhearted claw swipe. "I mean you haven't said anything at all and usually at this point we are well into innuendo town." As much as Spidey was against criminals he and Cat had this kind of chemistry. There was also the thrill of flirting with danger and a bad girl with an attitude appealed to him more then Mary Jane after she dumped him.

Cat chuckled at his concern. "Guess I have been feeling a little out of it." she sighed dodging one of Spiderman's kicks. "I have something I really don't want to do later but my friends keep insisting."

Spiderman laughed as well because he was in a similar situation. "Yeah my friends sometimes have a habit of really meddling with my life too." Dodging a sweeping kick and back-flipping and dropping back into a ready stance.

"You know it's interesting I sometimes forget that you have a life outside of the costume." Cat replied "I don't even think most of the people down there ever think about people like you and me as having lives out of the costume."

"I could say the same about you Cat. I have to ask what do you do when you're not strutting around in skin tight leather?" Spiderman asked as this gorgeous vixen swayed her hips walking up to him.

She pulled up his mask seductively scrapping his face with one of her nails leaving a light mark. She then whispered into his ear "Now that's something you will have find out some other time Spider." She then dropped the small bag of jewelry she had taken from the store before scampering off. She had a date to get to and she needed to properly prepare herself. Sure it was a blind date that her friends set her up on but she had to do it if only to shut her friends up about her dating life.

After about an hour she thought she was looking drop dead sexy. She was really partial to black and though her personal favorite was her black 'cat' suit and high heeled boots, her little black dress was just good. She had washed out the white dye from her hair and it was now in its natural honey blonde color. Now she was waiting for her date to pick her up from her penthouse apartment. Intimidating yes, but if a man is intimidated by just a flight of stairs then they really were not worth her time.

When she heard the buzzer go off she huffed off the couch "Well this is going to be another tedious night with some egotistical ass hat trying to get into my panties. I swear if this guy makes any dumb blonde jokes I swear I will claw his eyes out." She huffed before composing herself and opening the door.

"Felicia? I am Peter, our friends set us up for this blind date." Peter parker said nervously stumbling over his words at the sight of his date.

Felicia took one look at her date and noticed the mark on the right side of his face and thought to herself 'maybe this won't be so bad'.

**A/n and so there we go! First girl up and she now knows both Peter and Spiderman. Next up is either Jean Gray or Rouge. So an X girl is guaranteed. **


	2. Rouge

**A/N well the first chapter was a big hit or at least that's what I think. I was always intrigued by the dual relationship with Peter and Felicia both in an out of costume. Now we are moving to a totally different end of the spectrum. From a Manhattan bombshell babe who can't keep her hands off of our hero we now move to a sweet southern gal who can't touch anyone. And now on to our lovely Rouge!**

**WARNING! This chapter has a depiction of graphic content that might be disturbing to some readers. You have been warned.**

It was freezing cold. Granted that was a given with being so far from her native Louisiana. Rouge had left town down by the bayou after her powers manifested and she put a boy in the hospital just by kissing him. After running away from home she took up going from town to town eventually ending up on the streets of New York City. She was fully bundled up for the cold but it was more to keep people from accidently draining people. She had heard that there was some group for mutants that could help her somewhere in New York but she didn't know where.

New York was a wonderful city to her and it was her first time in a big city and cities don't get much bigger then the Big Apple. However she forgot that the city can be dangerous and for a pretty young girl like her it is even more so.

"Well hey there pretty girl." Said a large ugly looking thug, leering at her from shadows of an ally-way. "Why don't you come back here for some fun."

"Go jump in the bay, pervert." Rouge replied with a glare. She was just 17 years old and this guy had to be at least 35 and looked disgusting. She tried to move past on her way and try and find a place to crash for the night.

He snatched her wrist as she passed him. "Not so fast sweetie I want to have some fun." His smirk evident even in the low light.

"Let go of meh ya creep!" Rouge struggled against the man who kept his grip on her wrist as his other hand went to his belt and undid his pants. 'Oh god' Rouge thought to herself. She knew that this 'man' was going to rape her and she feared what would happen with her powers in that situation. She would absorb his life force and with that kind of contact he would most likely die. Not only that with absorbing his memories she would have the memories of him raping her and dying on top of her own memories.

"HEY SICKO!" A voice shouted from the top of the alleyway. Both of them looked up to see the red and blue clad figure, the local vigilante Spiderman. "The lady said no, which means well, no." he said webbing the back of the man's collar lifting him up to the fire escape and webbing him for the cops.

The tension of what she thought was going to happen drained away from Rouge and she dropped to her knees and broke down. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok he cant hurt you anymore." Spiderman said trying to comfort her with a soothing voice.

She turned and looked at him. He was wearing a full body suit and mask so every inch of his body was covered. Realizing this she let her usual carefulness slip as she hugged him. "Thank you, thank you so much!" she cried "You have no idea what you saved meh from." She finished as she let go of him. It had felt good to actually hug someone again.

"What that sicko was trying to do is unforgivable in my opinion." Spiderman said firmly. Those that prey on innocent women like that are more monstrous then some of the actual monsters that he has fought.

"It's not just that, it's so much more." She sobbed remembering about her powers. She felt like she could trust her savior because he also had powers maybe he knew about people that could help her. "I am a mutant and with meh powers I absorb the life force and memories of people that I touch." She explained. Spiderman nodded understanding how serious that was. "I came to New York because I heard about some group that helps mutants." She finished hoping he would be able to help her.

"Well sure there is the X-men but they are based over in Westchester in upstate not here in the city." Spiderman replied having had quite a few run ins with the group and a rather good relationship with them as well. Rouge was immediately downcast at hearing that. "However one of their members happens to live in the city and I think he will be more then happy to help you." She immediately perked up at that.

"Who is it? where can I meet him?" She asked excitedly. She was going to finally get the help she needed from people who understood her. She would have a home and a place to belong which made her savior even more awe inspiring in her eyes.

"Well hang on and I can take you to him." Spiderman said and without hesitating Rouge grabbed a tight hold on him and he took to swinging and started to make his way to the Worthington mansion.

**A/N so yeah I did that. I know rouge is usually all dark and moody as a contrast to peter being lighter hearted. However in this one I decided to go with a younger more vulnerable feeling rouge who got saved by Spiderman and who was the one that pointed her to her new family. Next up is looking to be Poison Ivy and I have a really cool idea for her!**


	3. Laura Kinney, X-23

**A/n been a bit since my last post, took a little while to get back into the swing of things at school but here is the next instalment of Women of the Web, a personal favorite of mine and one of my favorite X-girls. **

Laura Kinney, formerly known as the weapon/assassin X-23, sat in kitchen at the Xavier Institute having recently been found by her now surrogate father figure Logan, the original Weapon X. She still wasn't making many friends at the school, her only one being Kitty, but she had to admit it was nice to be around people that didn't see her as a weapon, people who understood her in some small way. Though she didn't talk much she enjoyed being around others. For too long her early life was filled with silence so she enjoyed hearing people around her. Then a particular subject came up at the breakfast table as Logan returned from a trip to New York City with a new student.

The Professor smiled as the mismatched duo walked into the room. Logan was his usual gruff self his jacket slightly torn up and some blood stains on his cloths as well. In contrast the girl beside him was the exact opposite. The blonde sixteen year old was dressed in a Midtown cheerleading warm up, a black tank top and designer blue jeans. She looked the part of the snotty cheerleader type clique but her eyes betrayed that she was nervous about meeting the rest of the mutants.

"Logan I am glad to see you have returned." The Professor said as he wheeled over to the duo. "And Miss Allen it is good to see you are unharmed." He had heard of the tussle that Logan and Spiderman had gotten into with Sabertooth in the city and was happy to see that their newest potential member was not of put by witnessing the event.

A small smile rose on the blonde's face "Well I am from New York City and have had up-close encounters with super-powered nutcases before." This comment caused two members of the X-Men to remember where they had seen the girl before.

"You're Elizebeth Allen! I remember seeing your picture in the paper! You were rescued by Spider-man! What's he like? How tall is he? Is he a badboy like they say?" Kitty Pryde started shouting in excitement.

"Please call me Liz and as for Spider-man he is well he is…" she started

"The Webhead is an annoying little twerp that never shuts up." Logan said as he closed the door to the fridge after taking out the orange juice. He turned to the group and received a glare from Kitty, Liz and surprisingly Laura. "But he is a good kid with a good head on his shoulders. I hope you don't mind Chuck but I told him if he ever needs a place he could come here. Kid needs to know there is a place with people that understand him."

The girls were wide eyed as Logan rarely gives out compliments and it takes quite a bit to earn his trust. They wanted to know what Spider-man could have done to earn the respect of the gruff man. Chareles however was well aware of Logan's prior dealings with the young hero and smiled. "Of course Logan that is the very reason I founded this school now Kitty if you wouldn't mind showing Liz around."

"Sure thing Professor, come on Liz I will show you around the Institute. You want to join us Laura?" Kitty said to her reserved friend. Laura simply nodded and joined the two other girls around the school.

As they walked through the halls Laura remembered her first experience with the young New York super hero.

_FLASHBACK_

Laura had only just recently joined the X-men and as an exercise the professor suggested to Logan that they use a form of immersion therapy. To that end Logan to his adopted daughter figure to New York City to meet with a friend of his who he thought would be a good influence on Laura.

Logan knocked on the door of the small Forest Hills home, Laura was standing to his side a step back wondering why they were here.

An elderly woman answered the door and smiled at the pair. "Logan it is good to see you again." She said warmly, "oh who is this you have with you?"

"My name is Laura Kinney." She replied flatly still puzzled at why she was there.

"Well aren't you a lovly young lady. I am May Parker. Come in, I have some freshly made pie and I was just about to make a pot of tea if you two would like to join me." She smiled again and waved the two into the house.

A small smile appeared on Logan's face at the mention of 'pie' as they both entered the house. The trio sat at the table and Logan and May traded stories, Logan about being a teacher at the Institute and May about the life of her nephew who is practically her son.

"So Logan, how did Laura come into your life?" May inquired

"The short version is basically she is my daughter I never knew I had. Her mother was in an abusive relationship and that abuse extended to Laura." This is not entirely a lie as the people at the facility were abusive to both Laura and her mother. "Her mother eventually died and Laura came looking for me. Needless to say I was pissed at the way she was treated. Now she lives with me and the others at the institute." Logan did not want to tell may the full story about the origins and abuse that Laura had endured.

"Oh you poor dear." May said as she turned to Laura "Well you will always be welcome here. I have a nephew your age that I think you would get along with."

Just then the front door opened and a voice shouted into the house. "Aunt May I'm home."

"Peter dear we have guests." May replied to her nephew as he came into the kitchen.

That was when she first saw him, boy that would change so much for her and would help her regain her humanity. He was the same age as her looking to be about 15 years old. He was a little bit taller than her by a couple of inches and his brown eyes went wide when he saw her.

To Peter Parker this girl sitting at the table with his Aunt and Logan was the pinnacle of the cool dark beauty type. He was captivated by her and immediately began to stutter and stumble over his words.

Both May and Logan laughed at this, Peter blushed and appeared embarrassed while Laura was now even more confused about what was going on.

_END FLASHBACK_

Looking back on it caused Laura to smile at his initial reaction. This did not go unnoticed by Kitty. "Whatcha thinking about that's got you in such a good mood Laura?"

Laura just gave her friend a look that said "you know what it is and I don't want to talk about it in public."

"Maybe she is thinking about her boyfriend?" Liz suggested not realizing how spot on she was.

Laura blushed for just an instant before she growled at the other two girls who then burst into laughter as they continued the tour.

There were many things she regretted in her life but meeting Peter Parker will never be one of those.


End file.
